Jerago Herwig
Jergo Herwig is a Rogrezan noble who became the Blood king of the Bleaklands. History: Early Life: He was born in the land of Rogrez during the years before the Unification. His father died when he was five leaving him the Prince of Hermaran When he finely came of age he marred the lady Sofia the daughter of one of his vassals. He would form a collation to fight off the northern raiders. Unification Wars and Losses: Soon the wars to unify Rogrez began. Jerago initially was against the rise of the young upstart Conroy Van Vonvolkvan in his attempt to unify the Principalities of Rogrez under one banner but with the rise of the Northern invaders and the rumors of vampires in the west he was forced to bend a knee to the golden Prince. It was during this time that the vampires under Boriang Volgarsh broke free of the quarantine created by the elves, and invaded the lands of Mortan. They would then attack the castle of Nerasta taking it. The vampire would kill Jerago's wife Sofia and turn his Daughter Natasha into his vampiric thrall. This would, quite understandably enrage Jergo who begged Conroy to destroy the vampires causing the 1st Mortan War. Many battles and scermishes were fought between the forces of Rogrez and the Bleakland vampires, until the controversial truce that took place in the Gnomish village of Torvisa. When Bois Negelt and the necromancer Perzak Norgelt made a peace in order to allow both nations to unify. This angered Jerago but he could not go against his leage Despite this he would continue serving Conroy during the Unification Wars. It was not until later after the unification of Rogrez that he was able to convince his now king Conroy to allow him to take an army into the Bleaklands Retribution: He marched his armies into the marshy blighted lands facing the vampires in many battles, until eventually he was ambushed at the hill of Varsic and his army was decimated. Boriang beat him down and left him for dead. He was found later by Lucrezia Manette who took him to her castle. She healed his wounds and gave him an offer. She told him of the Varshi Trak the ritual where a vampire could challenge the blood king to a dual enabling him to kill the blood king with no intervention, the only catch was that only vampires can make such a challenge so he would have to became such a creature himself. After some days of thinking he agreed allowing Lucrezia to turn him into a vampire, rendering him undead. He then spent many months training in the vampiric dueling methods along side fellow vampire Rannic Drazkin, a former soldier of Nerasta, who quickly came to the aid of his former lord. He challenged blood king Boriang facing him in single combat the battle was long and brutal, but in the end he won beheading the vampire and destroying his heart. This freed his daughter from her enthrallment but left her devastated in what she became. Blood King: He was crowned Blood King of the Bleaklands, though he never wanted this he was forced to take the throne. He would rule over the vampires and in his early years actually improved the lives of his human subjects. He attempted and failed to make peace with his former home of Rogrez and learned that his brother had succeeded him as Count as tecnicly he died when he became a vampire. Personality: In his youth he was a kindly noble man who cared deeply for people Powers: Vampiric Powers: Skilled Fighter: Titles: Relationships: Family: He was close to his wife and daughter Friends : Rannic Drazkin the two were friends after he first became are vampire the two swore an oath to become blood brothers Trivia: Category:Vampire Category:Rogrez Category:Bloodking of the Bleaklands Category:Bleaklands Category:Tradgic